The Story of Us
by Azurean
Summary: They started as friends, and then Fleur Delacour wants something more from Hermione Granger. Can Hermione give Fleur what she wants? or they're just going to stay friends forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…. Except for the story!

* * *

**The Story of Us**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

Chapter one

Hermione is on her way to the Great Hall, when a red haired girl walked along side her. "Hello, Ginny," she greeted Ron's younger sister, but the younger witch didn't return her greetings, instead Ginny asked her a question.

"Have you heard?"

Hermione frowned then shook her head. "Heard what?" she asked, although she's not really interested in knowing, especially if what it concerns were only about some bizarre rumors, written by the awful Rita Skeeter; the woman doesn't care about facts; she only wrote articles based on her own opinion, and were all rubbish.

"The latest news about the champions?"

"What did that woman write about Harry this time?" Hermione scowled, as her feet suddenly halted on their steps, and faced Ginny.

"Oh, no, no. It's not about Harry. Skeeter wrote the biggest scandal for Fleur Delacour today." Ginny announced excitedly, to Hermione's chagrined.

Hermione rolled her eyes, as she resumed her journey towards the Great Hall. "And what did she write about Miss Delacour? I'm sure it's one of her bizarre rubbish stories?" she snorts.

"You're wrong, my friend! This time Skeeter wrote something true, and everyone here in Hogwarts says it's true!" Ginny insisted happily.

"Really? That's definitely new, if she did." Hermione said in disbelief, "Tell me what she wrote."

"Well, Delacour caught her boyfriend. You know Roger Davies, right?" Hermione nodded, "anyways, Davies, her boyfriend and Desiree, her best friend… Delacour caught them making out!" Ginny exclaimed jovially, and Hermione couldn't help but be disappointed at the younger girl's attitude.

Hermione knew that many of her peers from Hogwarts disliked, or rather hated the Beauxbaton champion, and that includes Ginny, but she had no idea that the younger witch's dislike of Fleur Delacour was intense. To the point that the red haired would even laugh at the French witch's boyfriend and best friend's double betrayal, it's not like she was siding with Fleur, but the French witch didn't do anything to harm anyone, and it's not the girl's fault for having to inherit a quarter part of a Veela's blood from her mother, and be born with the inhumane beauty and charm that Veelas were known for. And with the added bonus of intelligence and wealth, Fleur Delacour was definitely the perfect epitome of beauty and perfection. And it's no surprise at all if many felt envious of her, especially now that the French Witch was also chosen as one the champions for the prestigious Tri – Wizard Tournament.

The tournament that according to Hogwarts, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore; was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. Until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued, seven hundred years ago. And now it was being re – opened once again, and Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft was the chosen hosting school for its re – opening. The tournament responsible in putting one of Hermione's best friend's life in danger, Harry Potter.

As for Roger Davies, the boy was a Hogwarts student who belonged to the house of Ravenclaw and a Quidditch team captain. He and Fleur Delacour had been dating for four weeks, meaning, since the arrivals of Beauxbaton Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute at Hogwarts. And Desiree, the girl was Fleur's best friend since childhood. And Ginny was right, this time Rita Skeeter wrote something true, and not just based on speculations. Because Hermione had already known about the betrayal for a week, before Skeeter even got her hands on the story and wrote an article about it.

It was on the night of the Yule Ball, when Hermione discovered about Roger and Desiree's betrayal. She was strolling around the empty hallways of Hogwarts, when she heard voices which she recognized that belonged to Roger, and Fleur's best friend. At first, the voices were just talking in whispers and she didn't bother on eves dropping, then she hard it. The moans and grunts that made her blushed out of embarrassment. Hermione had the speculations that the two were either; making out, or having sex, or whatever. She didn't bother to confirm her suspicions and run away. The boyfriend and the best friend! It was rather a sardonic classical kind of double betrayal. But Hermione had the inklings that Fleur Delacour was not really in love with Roger, but even if it's that was the case, she still felt bad for the French witch, because Desiree had the audacity to betray her own best friend just for a boy?

"Sometimes life is cruel." Hermione said, as she and Ginny entered the Great Hall, "You can't really expect it to be always smooth sailing."

* * *

Fleur was furious as she walks down the dull and cold hallways of Hogwarts. She's on her way to her first class that morning, and could hear the whispers of other students around her. She's really mad with Roger and Desiree, that she wanted to hex them both to oblivion, but not due to the fact that they had betrayed her trust on them. But because they dragged her name along with them on the mud of scandals, that Rita Skeeter surely enjoyed on writing about. Fleur never cared if Desiree had wanted Roger for herself, because Fleur never cared about the boy, she's not even hurt upon discovering that her best friend and so called boyfriend betrayed her.

Fleur only dated Roger Davies for the boy's popularity, and he's the one who approached her first, and who was she to decline? Because for one Fleur Delacour. What matters most was her status in the public's eyes! She's a Delacour for Merlin's sake; she didn't need other people's pity, or anything close to that. And she would never shed a tear for anyone. Never!

* * *

When the time for dinner arrived Hermione was irritated. Since this morning all she could hear wherever she went was about the double betrayal of Roger and Desiree. It was irritating, because other people couldn't just leave it be, and instead of focusing their energies on more important matters, they gossip around about other people's ruined relationship. After having dinner, she went to the library where it was silent, and free from the whispered names of; 'Fleur', 'Roger' and 'Desiree'. She still got one hour before the closing time of the library, and that's enough time to finish her essay for Potion. She really loves to spend her every minute of her free time in the library, because of the solace and temporary isolation that the library could provide for her; because she could study and finish all of her home works without being bothered by anyone, specifically her two best friends, who both avoids the place like it was hell. But for Hermione Granger, it was her heaven, her solitude and hiding place.

As soon as Hermione reached 'her table' which was away hidden from prying eyes of others, she sat down and opened her book bag, and pulled out her book on Potion, parchment, ink and her quill. She was just about to finish her essay, when she heard whispered voices. She stayed still and tried hard not to listen, which was impossible to do. Hermione recognized the girl's French accented voice, it was Fleur. The Beauxbaton champion was talking to someone, a boy. Hermione cringed when she recognized the boy's voice. It was David Smith, Roger Davies's best friend.

'Désolé, Monsieur Smith. I'm not interested.'

David laughed silently. 'Come on, Fleur. Your best friend and boyfriend cheated on you, you should get even. I'm here to help. I'm willing to be used.'

Hermione heard kissing sounds after, and she was disgusted. What was Fleur thinking? Did the Beauxbaton champion just agreed with David? She wanted to leave the place, but too afraid that the two might see her, instead she returned her things to her bag.

'As I've said, I'm not interested, Monsieur Smith,' once again Fleur repeated in that cold voice of hers. Then there was a long pause.

Hermione is about to stand, when someone in blue silky robe stood right in front of her, halting her movements. Her eyes dropped to the pair of high heeled shoes, before she looked up to its owner's face, and was mesmerized. She knew that Fleur Delacour was beautiful, but never once did she have the opportunity to see the quarter Veela in short distance. And it's not the French witch's face that caught her eyes, it was Fleur's eyes. They were cerulean like the color of sky.

"W'o are 'ou?" asked Fleur.

Hermione was broken out of her reverie. She stood up quickly, grabbed her bag and run away. Her heart was beating fast as she run, and hid herself in between the statues of two Goblins in an empty corridor. She almost shrieks when someone grabbed her arm, and paled when she saw Fleur. "I didn't see, or hear anything,' she said quickly.

"What's 'our name?" asked Fleur coldly.

"Hermione. Hermione Granger."

The quarter Veela smiled. "I'll zee 'ou around, 'ermione," she said and left.

Hermione leaned back on the wall, and slowly calmed herself down by taking calming breathes, and felt her cheeks burned upon realizing how embarrassing her actions was.

'_I'll see you around.'_

What did that mean? Will Fleur Delacour guard her to prevent her from spreading, what she heard? There's no need for the quarter Veela to do that. Even if Fleur Delacour didn't caught her, Hermione had no intentions on spreading what she heard, she's not afraid of Fleur herself, but rather at her own reaction upon seeing those beautiful blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything…. Except for the story!

* * *

**The Story of Us**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

Chapter two

The next day Fleur left the Beauxbaton carriage (that also serves as the Beauxbaton students' temporary home) earlier than usual, in search for a certain girl, Hermione Granger. She can't explain why she was suddenly interested to the girl. The previous day, when she saw the girl in the library eavesdropping, she became angry. It's because she hated people who loves gossiping around. What do they get from it? Were they being paid by spreading rumors? And when the girl looked up at her, and unknown reason the anger that she had felt just suddenly evaporated, she instantly loved those brown eyes. They were beautiful, full of knowledge and intriguing to look at.

The previous day, after Fleur left the girl, she asked around about Hermione Granger, and she didn't expect all the information she gathered. The girl was from the Gryffindor house, a Muggle born witch, and the – miss – know – it – all; and the famous Harry Potter's best friend. After an hour of searching, Fleur found the girl in the Great Hall, sitting on the Gryffindor table, between Harry Potter and a boy with red hair. She observed the girl for a while, and realized that she liked the girl's hair. Hermione Granger has bushy brown hair, and she couldn't help but wonder if its bushiness was natural, or if it was soft or rough to the touch. The girl looked okay. Not outstanding though. The quarter Veela had no idea, how Hermione Granger suddenly became an interesting little thing. Maybe the girl's eyes really did it. Making up her mind, Fleur approached the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares that she was receiving. Let them think and gossip all they want, she no longer cares.

Hermione looked bewildered, upon seeing Fleur Delacour, who gestured at Ron to scoot away, and sat down next to her.

"'ello." Fleur greeted Hermione with her charming smile, which made the boys near them to drool, and some of the girls to scowl and rolled their eyes. But the young Gryffindor remained unaffected, and scowled at her that made her smile in amusement.

"You don't have to sit here."

"Zis is ze Great 'all and I am a guest. So it's alright to share table wiz o'zer students."

"If you are only worried that I might spread out what I heard yesterday, then rest assured. I did not. I'm keeping my mouth shut." Hermione whispered.

Fleur composed her face; she needs to clear something with the girl. Even if she's interested with Hermione, she still doesn't like people eavesdropping on her. "Why were 'ou spying on me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Just so we're clear, I don't like being watched."

"You think I'm a stalker? Your stalker?" Hermione incredulously asked.

"Are 'ou?"

"For you information, Miss Delacour, that was my favorite place in the library. I like the spot because it's quiet and away from prying eyes. You two were the intruders."

Fleur was relieved to know that Hermione didn't intentionally listen, or saw David's crazy proposal. The Gryffindor girl is not a gossip lover. She should have known when she didn't hear any kind of rumors, when she entered the castle up to the Great Hall. "I zink we are clear on zat," she said suppressing her smile.

"Go away." Hermione groaned, and Fleur's well-shaped brows furrowed.

No one dared to tell her to go away, Hermione Granger is the first, and it amuses her that she didn't catch any hints of doubt, or fear in the girl's voice. "What if I don't want to go away?" she challenged.

"Everyone's staring." Hermione finally admitted shyly, as she looked down on her plate.

Fleur looks around, and indeed every pair of eyes in the Great Hall were focused on them, and she could hear some of the whispered conversations near them.

"Isn't that Granger?"

"New conquest? Innocent this time?"

"What did Fleur see in her?"

"Hermione Granger and Fleur Delacour were having breakfast together? The world must near apocalypse!"

Fleur could see that Hermione doesn't like it. The bushy haired even lost her appetite. "Don't mind zem," she said in a soothing voice. "Zey're just jealous."

"It's uncomfortable. Leave me alone."

"Non. I like it 'ere." Fleur said firmly.

"Don't make me feel like I'm in some typical teenage drama, where Miss Popular approaches Miss Nobody," Hermione spat, irritated.

"'ou are not a nobody, Mademoiselle, if what I 'eard were true. And did you just say I'm typical?" surprised was clear in Fleur's voice.

"Very. Except for your blood heritage, of course."

A brow was arched. Hermione Granger was once again the first person to call Fleur Delacour typical, the quarter Veela was never typical. Cerulean meets brown, and the young Gryffindor looked at Fleur smug, challenging even. "Explain zat," she demanded.

"What? In full details?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Oui."

"Well, let's see here; you're the typical intelligent, beautiful, wealthy, and the famous school princess. You're just that, nothing more. No substance or whatsoever." Hermione said, in a matter – of – factly tone of voice.

Fleur laughed heartily. "I like 'ou," she said flipping her long blonde hair back, as it fell on her face.

"And I don't like you."

"'ou will like me. I promise 'ou zat, Mademoiselle Granger."

Hermione huffed. "Fine. Now, go away."

The quarter Veela didn't leave. Instead she grabbed an empty plate, and fills it with food. Hermione Granger definitely amused Fleur, she was no typical, and she will prove that to the stubborn Gryffindor girl.

Fleur Delacour indeed liked Hermione Granger. A lot.

* * *

The next day all eyes was set on Hermione. The brunette was now the new center of talk all over Hogwarts, and Hermione would bet all of her one year allowance, that Harry was now in bliss because for once, the attentions on him was temporarily diverted away from him. And speaking of friends, for a while the brunette had managed to avoid them, including her housemates, who were persistent on asking her questions of; what was her relationship with Fleur Delacour, and why was the quarter Veela following her around? And what kind of answer do they expect from her? When she and the Beauxbaton champion doesn't have any kind of relationship to begin with, and as Hermione walks down the corridors of Hogwarts, she could hear the whispers, or rather talk among her peers loud and clear, that she wanted to hex each one of them to make them stop their mouths in spreading, rubbish stories about her and a certain blonde girl.

"Fleur Delacour lost her mind. Her heart must really be broken to go after Granger, of all people."

"How did Granger pulled that off?"

"Do you think she used a love potion?"

"I'm sure Granger was just a rebound."

Hermione ignored all of it, as she told herself that it was just all words. And that she doesn't care, that in a few days the talks would pass, and everything will be back to normal. But it was still shocking to know that Fleur Delacour's popularity was overwhelming, it even rivals Harry's. When she entered the room to her Transfiguration class, the room suddenly quieted and all head turned to her, she ignored her classmates and chooses to sit on the back, safe from the prying eyes.

"Why didn't you tell us that you knew Fleur?" Harry asked, as he sat down next to Hermione, while Ron occupied the empty chair on the other side of their best friend.

"Correction! I only knew her by name."

"I don't believe you. If you only knew her by name, then why did she sit next to you yesterday?"

"Believe what you want, Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes in exasperation, she knew that she couldn't forever avoid the two, and if she won't tell them what was going on, the two boys would only pester her. "And even if Fleur chose to sit next to me in the Great Hall, it doesn't mean that we already knew each other."

"You're talking to her. I thought you don't like her?" Ron spat.

"I never said anything like that, Ronald. That was your sister."

"Yesterday…"

"What do you want me to say then? If you're only going to doubt every word I say," Hermione retorted.

"Please tell me you're not bewitched like the others." Harry said, cutting Ron off before the red-haired could open his mouth.

"You mean like him?" Hermione asked, pointing a finger at Ron. "Seriously, Harry. Veelas thrall doesn't work on women."

"How can you be sure? Or you're just saying that because it's what we want to hear?" Ron persisted.

Hermione chuckled. "I assure you, Ronald. I'm nothing like you, who always turns purple when those Beauxbaton girls passes by. Besides a person like Fleur Delacour would never like me, too ordinary," she could not even imagine herself imagining the quarter Veela as her first romantic interest. It was just plain impossible, they were both girls. Though, Hermione had read something in the book of Veelas that Veelas were not really concern, whether if their partner were male or female, because Veelas had ways on conceiving children, but the book didn't state how. And Hermione couldn't accept what we're written on those books; or rather she just plainly refused to accept them. But it doesn't mean that she dislikes Fleur Delacour like the other girls, but she can't also say that she like the quarter Veela.

"Yes she will!" both boys said in unison. Hermione frowned, and Harry explained. "It's because you're not shallow."

Hermione opened her mouth to disagree, but she shut it immediately when Professor McGonagall entered the room, and focused her attention to the lesson. She was in school so her top priorities were her studies, and keeping Harry alive until the Tri – Wizard Tournament is over. As for Fleur Delacour, the quarter Veela will be at the bottom of her long lists of to-dos.

* * *

At lunch Hermione didn't go to the Great Hall and went to the library, she's not yet ready to face the whispering students around her, and ignored her rumbling stomach as she reads the book of spells.

"Zere 'ou are!"

Hermione groaned upon hearing that French accented voice. She even scowled at Fleur as the quarter Veela sat down next to her. The Beauxbaton champion seemed unaffected by her glowering, and put a nicely wrapped sandwich in front of her.

"Are 'ou 'iding from me?"

"Of course not. Why would I hide from you?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Zen why aren't 'ou in ze Great 'all?"

"Because it's quite here. Because nobody here would look at me like I'm freaking Cinderella."

"Cinderella?" Fleur asked, confusion was marring her beautiful face.

Hermione sighed. "Never mind," she said as she grabbed the sandwich, and remove its wrapper. "Thanks," she gestured at the sandwich, and Fleur just smiled. "I hate the attention."

"Good for 'ou."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, though she doesn't like the idea of talking to the quarter Veela, but her ever curious brain won out.

"Everyone envies what I 'ave, and zey only like me because of my fame. Not because I'm simply Fleur. Zey like ze zings I represents; weal'z and good looks. I can't even 'ave real friends. 'onestly, I don't even know why I'm telling zese to 'ou."

"Because it hurts," said Hermione, she understood Fleur's feelings well. Despite how crowded the quarter Veela's surrounding was, Fleur felt alone.

"What hurts?"

"The betrayal," said Hermione as she took a bite on her sandwich.

"Ze betrayal didn't boz' er me. Well, sometimes it's irritating to see 'our supposed friends look at 'ou wiz sickening sympa'zy."

"It hurts admit it."

"If it hurts, it means I care."

"You may not care about Roger, but you care about your best friend. Even, a bit, I know and could tell that you're hurt, because she betrayed you."

Fleur was silent for a while, contemplating Hermione's words. "Perhaps 'ou're right," she admitted softly.

Hermione felt a pang of sadness for Fleur. It seems like she had agreed on what the quarter Veela had said earlier, that Fleur doesn't had the capability of having true friends. "You'd forgive her," she said. "Someday…. That is if you don't really care about Roger Davies."

"Can we become friends?" Fleur suddenly asked, which surprises the brunette.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Hermione doesn't have the answer to that. Does she even want Fleur Delacour to become her friend? Of course she does, there's no harm in accepting the offered friendship, right? She herself doesn't have many friends, and so was Fleur.

"Friends?" Fleur asked, offering her hand to Hermione. The brunette grasped her hand and smiled.

"Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold: **French

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… except for the story!

* * *

**The Story of Us**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

Chapter three

It was a Hogsmeade weekend but today Hermione didn't tag along with Harry and Ron, instead she remained at the grounds of Hogwarts, hiding beneath the huge tree near the black lake, and as per hobbit reading a book. She didn't know if how long she had been there, when she heard footsteps approaching. She looked up and found Fleur in simple jeans, coat and whatever clothes the quarter Veela was wearing underneath. Fleur smiled at her, but she didn't return the smile. "What are you doing here?"

Fleur sat down next to the brunette, eyes focused on the icy lake. "My friends and sister went to 'ze Hogsmeade."

"Why didn't you go with them and have fun?"

"'ou're not 'zere so it's not fun."

"How did you even know I was here?"

"I was waiting at 'ze gate, 'oping to go wi'z 'ou on 'ze village, and 'zen I saw 'arry and 'zat red 'aired friend of 'ours. I asked 'zem where 'ou're and 'zey said 'zat 'ou're 'ere."

"And you think that it was more fun hanging around with a bookish girl than go out with your friends?"

Fleur shrugged. "Oui," she said and looked at the younger witch, when a thought occurred to her. "'ou 'zink I like crowded places, don't 'ou? 'ou 'zink 'zey're fun for me? Oui, sometimes I like going out, but sometimes I don't."

Hermione rolled her eyes. What does she knows about what Fleur wants? They only recently got acquainted with each other. "Well, I hate crowded places, and I love silence, especially when I'm reading."

Fleur ignored Hermione, and smiled charmingly. "'ou're so lovely today," she said, and her smile broaden when the brunette flush. "Go ahead, read. Don't mind me. I don't want to disturb what 'ou're doing."

Even though hard, Hermione forced her attention back to the book she was reading. She doesn't want to be affected by Fleur's presence. Because she knew that she's not the only person that had received such praise from the quarter Veela. And she knew that many had already fallen with the blonde's smile. And she Hermione Granger doesn't want to become one of them. What Fleur offered her was friendship, so she was only going to return that friendship, and nothing more.

* * *

Fleur couldn't take her eyes away off Hermione. Her friend was really pretty, she could even define Hermione cute when the young Gryffindor was in her Hogwarts uniform, but today was different her friend was wearing Muggle clothes, which emphasizes Hermione's well-built figures with; jeans, jacket, and whatever piece of cloth Hermione was wearing beneath that winter gear. Even her face it was refreshing. Hermione isn't pretty at first glance but if being scrutinize closely, the brunette's true beauty would show itself little by little. In fact, Hermione was gifted with a very interesting face. And Fleur was captivated by the young Gryffindor's expressions as Hermione continued to read.

Fleur watched awed as Hermione would; smile, be amused, and then frown at whatever the brunette was reading in that book of hers. How Fleur wished that she brought her sketch book with her, so that she could capture the moment. How she wished that she had met Hermione before this year.

Both girls were too engrossed on their own activities and didn't see nor hear the footsteps of approaching figure. "Isn't it a lovely day, ladies?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling with amusement as he looks down at the two girls looking up at him surprised.

"Y… Yes, sir." Hermione said, closing the book she was reading.

Dumbledore nodded, rubbing his beard as he looked at Fleur. "It's almost lunch time. Why don't you escort Miss Granger back to the castle, Miss Delacour?"

"Yes, of course, 'eadmaster." Fleur said, standing up quickly and help Hermione on her feet.

"Thanks."

Fleur smirked. "My gentleman act isn't free, angel," she whispered. "I want your home address," she said when Hermione looked up at her baffled.

"Why?"

"So 'zat I could send 'ou letters after I went back home to France."

"Why?"  
"Because friends send letters to each o'zer. Do 'zey not?"

Hermione turned around and started walking back to the castle, and at the same time recited her home address. It's up to Fleur if the quarter Veela got it all right.

* * *

After their Potion class Harry and Ron walks on each of Hermione's side, to prevent their friend on having an unnecessary accident since the brunette was not paying attention, to where she was going. Hermione's attention was focused on her bag searching for the parchment where she wrote the information's she gathered about Barty Crouch Jr., when suddenly the boys stopped on their tracks. Confused she too stopped, and looked at Ron and saw how his face turned purple, while staring or rather ogling at someone. She followed her friend's gaze and found Fleur, leaning on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, upon seeing them the quarter Veela smiled and approached them.

"Salut!" Fleur greeted the three Gryffindor, but her eyes were solely focused on Hermione.

"Hey," Hermione casually greeted back.

"Hello Fleur." Harry said, while Ron was still speechless.

Fleur is about to speak once again, when she was rudely cuts off by someone.

"Well, well, so it's true. You replaced Davies for a mudblood, huh?" Draco said to Fleur, as his eyes openly ridiculed Hermione.

Hermione ignored the insult, even the looks that they were attracting from the other students, and grabbed both Harry and Ron's arm when the boys tried to pull their wands out of their robe's pockets.

"Go away, Monsieur Malfoy." Fleur said in a dangerously calm voice. "Now…."

"Seriously, Delacour, with the status like yours, you should settle with someone who is your equal." Draco continued, ignoring the warning in the quarter Veela's voice.

"Just go away before I lose my temper and 'ex 'ou." Fleur hissed. Her face was dark with anger.

Draco scowled at them before he left, followed by his lackeys.

Once Draco was out of sight, Hermione smiled at Fleur. "That was a smart way to handle him," she said.

"Really?" Fleur asked, smiling widely.

"Really."

* * *

"**You prefer kids now?"**

Baffled Fleur faced Adrianna, the girl was her fellow Beauxbaton student and friend. Aside from Désirée, the girl was one of the few people who were close to her. They were in the Beauxbaton carriage resting for the day.

"**I'm talking about your latest conquest, Fleur. What are you thinking? Seriously, she's plain and ordinary. I can't see the picture."**

"**If you're talking about Hermione, take those words back. First and foremost, she's not a kid. You made it sound like I'm so old already. She's fifteen and I'm just seventeen. Secondly, she's not my latest conquest. We're friends. Thirdly, she's not a nobody."**

Arianna scoffed. **"She looks like a kid to me, Fleur. She's small, too innocent. I bet she's a certified never – been – kissed – never – been – touched virgin."**

Fleur eyed Arianna dangerously. **"Shut up."**

Arianna patted Fleur in the arm. **"A piece of advice, my friend, if you just want to get even with Désirée and that Davies boy, choose someone else who is rather catchy."**

"**I said shut up." **Fleur snapped, pulling her wand out of her robe, so fast that her friend wasn't able to see it, and pointed its tip on Arianna's throat. **"Insult Hermione in my face again, I swear I'm going to lock your voice forever," **she threatened, and walked away.

Fleur was furious and at the same time irritated at the people, who viewed Hermione as her past – time. She was spending time with the brunette because she felt comfortable, and she could be herself, and Hermione would never ridicule her. She couldn't really explain the effect that the brunette's presence had on her, but every time Hermione would smile, it also made her smile. And when the younger witch laughs, it was like a beautiful music to her ear. Everything felt so right with Hermione around. Other people couldn't see the picture because they were half – blind. They don't see how beautiful Hermione Granger truly was, because what they see was the girl's traditional beauty. They couldn't see what's inside, which she did. Hermione Granger was beautiful in her own ways; she had a strong personality, and was interestingly different. Ever since the day she had met the brunette, it feels like her world had finally turned on the right direction.

* * *

Two weeks before the second task took place, Hermione and Fleur found themselves on the library once again with different intentions; to Hermione it was to research underwater spells that might help Harry, to breath and defend himself under water, because they had discovered (with Fleur's help) that the second task will be taking place at the lake. As for Fleur it was just to spend as much time possible with the brunette.

"Is that yours?" Hermione asked, when she noticed the notebook size sketch pad beneath Fleur's books. "Can I see it?"

Shyly Fleur pulled out the sketch pad, and handed it out to Hermione. The brunette flips through the pages and studied the sketches carefully, and couldn't help but be awed at the drawings. Fleur was talented. Most of the sketches were sceneries around Hogwarts.

"It's very ordinary. Common." Fleur said embarrassed.

"Don't say that." Hermione said, glancing up at Fleur. "They're beautiful."

Fleur's face brightened. "Really? 'ou find zem beautiful?"

"Why. Yes, of course. I must admit you're talented!"

"'ou mean zat? 'ou're not just saying zat to make me feel good?"

Hermione sensed the insecurity in the quarter Veela's voice. "Why, are you feeling bad for me to say something that would make you feeling good? Of course, I meant every word I said."

Fleur looks away. "'ou know, it's my dream to become a painter but I'm not allowed, I 'ave to follow on my parents footsteps, and become one of ze French Ministry's respected officials."

Hermione didn't know what pushed her but her arms found their ways around Fleur's waist, and pulled the quarter Veela towards her. "Everything will be okay," she whispered as she rested her head on Fleur's shoulder.

Though, surprised Fleur returned the embrace. "What about 'ou? What's 'our dream?"

"I'm not really sure. I have tons of dreams."

"Well, 'ou still got 'zree 'ears to 'zink it over."

* * *

The day that the second task for the Tri – Wizard Tournament took place; many were surprised when the person that Fleur had retrieved isn't Hermione, but her younger sister Gabrielle. And Hermione was retrieved by Viktor Krum, the Durmstrang champion.

"I'm glad you're safe." Fleur whispered to Hermione, when the brunette approached her and she wrapped her own blanket around the brunette.

"Me too," Hermione said, as she snuggled closer to Fleur's warmth.

…

As days went by Fleur and Hermione became much closer to each other. And it seems that everyone had gotten used to the sight of them being together, eventually the talks on the corridors and grounds of Hogwarts subsided.

After the second task Fleur made sure that she's always with Hermione whether in the corridors, grounds, library. Even meal times at the Great Hall, she can be seen on the Gryffindor table sat beside Hermione. She even befriended the younger witch's friends, and made sure that they would know the real her, that they would like her, because she realized that she Fleur Isabelle Delacour had fallen in love with Hermione Granger.

And like always, the two of them were once again spending their free time in the library. "Hey, you know that boy?" Hermione whispered to Fleur, and gestured towards Neville, her classmate and housemate.

Fleur shook her head and about to say no, when she saw the Gryffindor scarf around the boy's neck. "'E is 'our 'ousemate?" she asked unsure.

"Yes, Neville Longbottom, he's the first boy who had the wits to ask me to go with him to the Yule Ball."

Fleur scowled. "But 'ou chose to go wiz Viktor."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Stop that. Look over there. You see that girl?" she pointed to a blonde Ravenclaw.

"Luna Lovegood."

"How did you know?"

Fleur looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Beauxbaton students sat on Ravenclaw table so obviously I know 'er."

"Sorry. But let's go back on the topic at hand. Look at them. When the other wasn't looking, the other was looking. I have waited for so long for them to make some progress. Why can't they just summon the courage and approach one another? What are they still waiting for?"

"Maybe 'zey're scared to try. Every human had 'zeir own insecurities in life. Maybe Monsieur Longbottom was 'zinking 'zat 'e's not fit for Mademoiselle Lovegood, because 'e got 'zat weakling personality. Or maybe Mademoiselle Lovegood is too scared to be rejected. 'Ou can't really blame 'zem."

"You'll never know if you are not going to try."

Fleur fondly ruffled Hermione's hair. "Are 'ou sure 'zat 'ou're only fifteen? Sometimes I feel like 'ou're older 'zan 'our age."

"You're not the first person who told me that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Bold: **French

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… except for the story!

* * *

**The Story of Us**

**By**

**Azurean**

* * *

Chapter four

Hermione's brows furrowed when she arrived in the library and saw Fleur, sharing a table with Luna. She sat down on the nearby table and listened to the two girls conversations while pretending to read.

"Gabrielle told me, 'ow 'ou 'elped 'er in 'er studies when I couldn't. 'Zank 'ou." Fleur said.

"It's okay."

Then Fleur looked up, waving at Neville. "Monsieur Longbottom, why don't 'ou join us?"

"No…"

"Oh, 'ow rude of me, 'ze name's Fleur Delacour by ze way but 'ou can call me Fleur." The quarter Veela quickly cuts Neville off. "And zis lovely girl 'ere is Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"I… Already knew her…" Neville stuttered.

Fleur appeared to be thoughtful for a while then smiled at Neville. "Is zat so zen 'ou don't mind if 'ou accompany Mademoiselle Lovegood for me?"

Hermione saw the confusion in both Luna and Neville's faces. She wanted to laugh but stopped herself. Then Fleur stood up, looking at her.

"'ou see. My Cherie, misses me already." Fleur said, winking at Hermione who looks away flushing. "I 'ope 'ou like 'ze progress," she said when she reached the brunette, and kissed Hermione in the forehead a new progress to their relationship that both didn't mind.

"I love it. Thank you." Hermione said amused. "You're cute when you play Cupid, by the way."

"Cupid?"

"It's a muggle mythology." Hermione said, and looked at Neville and Luna.

"'Ze rest is up to 'zem."

Hermione nodded returning her attention to Fleur. "Thanks again."

"'ou can 'zank me wiz 'ug and kiss."

Hermione once asked herself if it's normal for friends to hug and kissed one another, and arrived to conclusion that it was, since she had done it with Harry for years. And she had twice hugged Fleur when she comforted the quarter Veela, and when she was pulled out of the water during the second task. She smiled at Fleur and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

* * *

"I'm introducing 'ou to my parents' tomorrow night."

Hermione almost choke on her food she's chewing when Fleur spoke. "Pardon?"

"I 'ave been writing to zem since ze day we met and tomorrow zey will arrive. Zey are 'ere to watch ze zird task."

"Where?"

"Beauxbaton carriage, we will be 'aving dinner wiz zem and Gabrielle."

"Why are you introducing me to them?"

"Because I want zem to meet 'ou."

"Uhm, Fleur, I don't think I can…"

"Come on, 'Ermione. It's not as if 'ou're meeting 'our future in-laws."

Hermione blinks. Fleur is right. Why is she feeling nervous in the first place? She's only going to meet Fleur's parents. No big deal. But why is she feeling suffocated? "Will they like me?" she asked unease.

"Zey will love 'ou." Fleur assured. "'ou're ze most beautiful and brilliant witch zat I 'ave ze privileged to meet in zis crumbling world."

Hermione wants to believe Fleur but anxiety was starting to creep on her systems. What will she do tomorrow so that she would look like a normal girl? She knew she still has a spare dress that she can wear. Should she try the same hairstyle during the Yule Ball? What if Fleur's parents don't like it? She needs help and fast. After dinner, she dragged Ginny away from the Great Hall ignoring the quizzical look that Fleur and her two best friends throwing at her.

"I need your help." Hermione said when they stopped on an empty corridor.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Make me beautiful."

"You are already beautiful. Fleur was already addicted to your beauty."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, make me presentable."

Ginny frowned. "What is wrong with you? Why are you so tense?"

"I'm meeting Fleur's parents' tomorrow night. Be a fairy godmother and turn me into a fabulous Cinderella."

"What?"

"I'm meeting Fleur's parents!"

"I can't believe it Fleur is so in love with you." Exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione knew that Fleur isn't in love with her but it still filled her heart with joy.

"And I think you're falling for her, too." Ginny added.

Hermione's jaw dropped.

* * *

Hermione smiled in satisfaction when Ginny was done. She looked pretty enough. She was wearing a pale pink, lacy tube style mini dress. Her hair was intricately braided. Her makeup was artfully done.

And when Ginny and Hermione went down to the common room, Fleur was already waiting for the latter. The quarter Veela was dazzling in her simple light blue summer dress, and Fleur's usually tied hair was now hanging freely on her back. Fleur looked at Hermione with evident admiration, and the brunette guessed that dressing up for tonight was not that bad. The quarter Veela obviously like it.

"'ou are ze most exquisite doll I've ever seen. 'ou really should wear dresses more often."

"Whatever you say, Fleur. Let's go and be done with it."

"Why are 'ou so tense?"

"Because I'm meeting your parents."

"So? Relax, Angel. 'ou'll sweat off 'our new face."

Hermione took deep calming breath. Fleur was not making a big deal out of it, why should she? She would just meet Fleur's parents. They would just have dinner together. After that, she's going back to her dorm. Then it's over."

"You take care of my friend here," said Ginny to Fleur. "Bring her back before curfew, or else her dress will turn into shapeless robes of Hogwarts," she teased.

"Don't worry. She'll be back by then."

"Enough. Let's go," Hermione said, dragging Fleur out of the Gryffindor common room.

"You're really beautiful." Fleur said on their way to the Beauxbaton carriage.

"Thanks to Ginny."

When the two girls entered one of the carriage's private balconies, where the dinner will be held Fleur's parents' stood up and meet them half way.

"Mother, Father, zis is 'Ermione Granger. 'Ermione, my parents; Apolline and Timo'zy." Fleur introduced both parties. "And of course my 'ounger sister Gabrielle.

"'Ello, 'Ermione."

Hermione smiled. "It's my honor to meet all of you," she said.

Apolline smiled nodding her head in approval, and approached Hermione and kissed the girl on both cheeks. "Same 'ere, Darling. I've been dying to meet 'ou since I received Fleur's first letter, telling us all about you."

"I just hope that they were good." Hermione said blushing.

"I assure 'ou it's no'zing but praises." Timothy said.

….

All in all, the dinner was not as bad as Hermione imagined it would be, and enjoyed the foods.

"I zink it's time for 'Ermione to return to ze castle." Fleur said when the clock strikes to nine.

"Oh, 'ou are right." Apolline said and stood up. "Good night, 'Ermione, I 'ope to see 'ou again in ze near future," she said, kissing the girl on the cheek once again.

"Take care of 'er, Fleur." Timothy said, rising to his own feet, "and 'appy bir'zday."

Hermione was shocked. Today is Fleur's birthday? Why didn't Fleur tell her? "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked glowering at the quarter Veela as they made their way back to the castle.

"Zat it's my bir'zday?"

"I hate you." Muttered Hermione. "I could have at least bought a gift for you."

"All I want is to be wiz 'ou today."

Hermione heart swelled in joy, she felt so special. "What do you want for your birthday?" she asked when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"If I tell 'ou, are 'ou going to give it to me?"

"I'll try."

"Hug and kiss."

"My hug and kiss?"

Fleur snorted, "Who else?"

Since she doesn't have a gift for her friend, Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's waist and kissed each side of her friend's cheeks. But to her surprised, Fleur held her face still and the next thing she felt was the quarter Veela's lips on her own. She tried pushing Fleur away but the quarter Veela didn't budge and continued kissing her. Then she stopped pushing, and unconsciously opened her mouth welcoming the intensity of Fleur's kiss. The quarter Veela's lips were so soft and sweet. It took forever before Fleur ended the kiss and their foreheads touched.

"'ou know what I really want for my bir'zday? 'ou. I want 'ou. I love 'ou, 'Ermione. I love 'ou so much."

Hermione was snapped back to reality upon hearing those words, and pushed Fleur away. "You don't know what you're talking about. We are friends."

"We were friends. Not anymore. Friends don't kiss each o'zer like zat."

"Friends can't fall in love with each other. Stop joking, Fleur."

"I am not joking. I'm serious. I love 'ou." Fleur said, visibly offended.

"We are both still young to understand the real meaning of lover."

"I am Veela, Hermione. That's why I know that what I feel for you isn't just a phase or some teenage love story. If 'ou read ze books of Veelas 'ou'll know zat I'm not lying."

"Yes. I read all of them and I knew that Veelas seek multiple partners." Hermione said firmly.

"Zat's a lie. Veelas only 'ave one mate and zeir love was forever."

Hermione can't accept it, she doesn't want to accept it. They were great friends. Now she hated Fleur for making her feel so confused all of a sudden. What happened to their perfect night? "Good night, Fleur."

"I'll court 'ou. I'll make 'ou love me too. I'll wait for 'ou even if it takes forever. I'll prove it to 'ou zat we're meant for each other."

Hermione walks away from Fleur. She's happy to know that the quarter Veela loves her. But she's too scared for their future; Dumbledore still doesn't know if who was responsible on putting Harry's name on the Goblet of Fire. She had an inkling that something bad is about to happen, and she needs to be ready for it. Harry needs her.


End file.
